


Deviant

by Reis_Asher



Series: Property [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/gavin, 900Gavin, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bank Robbery, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breathplay, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, D/s, Face Slapping, M/M, No Safeword, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Gavin Reed, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Nines and Gavin plot a bank robbery, but the plan falls apart quickly and Gavin finds himself with more blood on his hands. Gavin freaks out, realizing he doesn't actually want to die, despite his actions since his firing from the Detroit Police Department. Backed into a corner, Gavin realizes there's no way out from the path he's chosen.Luckily, Nines has a plan of his own.





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a little weird in that it occurs concurrently and crosses over with Ownership #17, which isn't written yet and it will spoil some stuff for that. I did think about holding onto this until that's done, but it's probably not going to happen until next week and you're gonna have to read one before the other, so...
> 
> This fic is also... maybe not what you were expecting from this series, I don't know. It certainly goes some places I was not expecting.

“I have preconstructed the best route,” Nines said, laying out a perfectly drawn blueprint on the motel room bed. Only an android could manage such a precise diagram, and Gavin had to give Nines some grudging respect for it. “The armored car arrives at the bank at precisely ten-thirty a.m. The crew always consists of one human and one android.”

“You get the human and I’ll take care of the android,” Gavin said, pulling the clip out of his pistol, checking the rounds and loading it again. He was nervous, antsy and above all, horny as hell. He wanted nothing more than for Nines to fuck him senseless, but he was all business at the moment, every bit the android on a mission.

“There is a window of opportunity when the armored car arrives at the bank. The android will call inside the building and a bank employee will open the back door. If we can knock out the crew before the bank employee opens the door, we can take the van with the money still inside. We will drive it down to the docks, where a rental van will be waiting. We load the money and go back to the abandoned house, where we wait for the DPD to lose our trail."

“Fuck, we’re really gonna do this.” Gavin stood up and paced the motel room, sucking in a deep breath. “What’re we gonna do with all that cash?”

“We could leave Detroit,” Nines offered. “It might be possible for you to work in private security."

“I was fired for killing androids, Nines. You and I both know there ain’t no startin' over. This is suicide, but it's what I want. I always knew I’d be dead before I hit forty. At least I get to go out in a blaze of glory. Maybe Hank and Connor will get in on this and I can take ‘em out too.” He aimed the pistol at thin air and made a sound as he mock fired. “I loved the DPD, Nines. There’s nothin’ else for me. Maybe in another life, we coulda been partners, solving cases together. But I was born with these fucked up desires. I want to be hurt and broken. I hate this world and everything in it.”

Nines fixed Gavin with a penetrating stare. “You’re jealous.”

“Of that fuckin' alcoholic and his plastic boy toy? Fuck no.” Gavin looked away from Nines' piercing eyes. He hated how Nines always saw right through him, as if his scans told him everything on his mind. Perhaps they did. Nines was a prototype, after all. There was always the chance that CyberLife had figured out how to make an android that could tell exactly what a human was thinking just from their vital signs.

Or maybe he was just that transparent. The thought unsettled him. Nobody should be able to figure out the fucked up thoughts that flooded his brain on a daily basis. The depths of his depravity had to be unique to him and only him, or that meant there were others out there like him. But then of course there were. He'd made his living picking apart their brains, walking in their shoes, thinking like they did. He couldn't work in private security because that wasn't his business. Murder was his business. He was a good at catching killers because he understood how far human beings could sink. He knew how the human psyche could be broken and twisted, how it was faulty and fucked up. If killing had been his kink, perhaps he could have been on the other side of the equation, but he only liked to receive pain.

Nines, on the other hand, was exactly the kind of monster he loved to study. His face was beautiful, but he was ruthless and brutal, his cock hardening every time he hurt or humiliated Gavin. That was what made him more than a machine and fashioned him into something interesting, gave him a purpose and motivation he couldn't have possibly been designed for.

If Gavin was going to die today, he wanted to see that part of Nines one more time. "Hey, you plastic prick. Enough about the fuckin' job. I'm getting nervous."

Nines retracted his skin, revealing his plastic android face to hide his identity before they left, and Gavin realized this was his last chance to get the fuck he'd been fantasizing about since they'd robbed the liquor store.

"You're ugly and terrifying without your skin." Gavin felt himself growing hard as he imagined all the ways this machine could fuck him and hurt him. All the ways he had already. He hated getting nostalgic, but he knew they weren't going to survive this bank job. Nines was putting him down like a rabid dog, setting him up to die by cop, just the way he wanted to go out. The way he deserved to die, if there was any justice in the world. Rotting in a cell was too good for him. Chris was dead, and there was some kind of poetry to the thought that the DPD would be the ones to end him.

Nines pulled at Gavin's belt buckle and Gavin stopped thinking immediately as Nines pulled his belt out of its loops and pulled his pants down, discarding them on the floor. He flipped Gavin over like he was a rag-doll and whipped him across the ass with his belt. Gavin cried out and Nines did it again, the slap of the leather across his butt so loud it sounded like bones breaking. His ass was stinging and burning like a son of a bitch, and he knew he wasn't going to sit comfortably ever again. Tears sprung to his eyes, his dick impossibly stiff as he glanced behind him to see Nines raising the belt for another blow. Gavin let out a howl as it landed. He thought for a moment that he was going to be in no fit state to rob the bank, but he didn't care. There was only the pain and Nines' horrifying plastic face with its all-too-human eyes focused on him with a coldness that made chills run up Gavin's spine.

Lubricated plastic fingers probed him. They felt different to every other time Nines had done this, squeaking as they penetrated him, the lack of skin texture making them feel more like a medical instrument than fingers on a hand. This thing that was Nines' true form was stretching him for a plastic dick that would feel just like this and Gavin was so hard for it his dick leaked.

He almost came as Nines slid his plastic dick into him to the hilt and started to thrust. Gavin clutched the sheets as Nines slipped both white hands around his throat and cut off his air supply while fucking him into the mattress. Gavin was sure he was going to suffocate, that this machine was going to kill him this time, and some part of him welcomed it. Let him be fucked to death by this monstrous android who relentlessly pounded his asshole.

Just as the edges of his vision started to darken and terror set in, Nines let go and Gavin gasped for air, unable to hold himself up on his arms. Nines supported him instead, holding up his body with exposed arms while he slammed his dick into Gavin. Gavin gasped for breath, hyper-aware of everything as oxygen rushed to his brain.

“Ah!” Gavin came hard, jets of semen splashing the bed as Nines brought him over the edge. This fucking inhuman plastic prick turned him on so badly and he hated it. Hated that Nines had him undone, that he did so many insane and unsafe things and Gavin wanted all of them, wanted more and more and could never get enough. Nines kept fucking his spent body until he came with a moan that sounded more machine than man. Nines had to be doing that on purpose, but God if that didn't add to the terror of being fucked by an android who wasn't pretending to be human.

Nines withdrew and threw Gavin down to the bed. Gavin buried his face in the pillows, panting and gasping, boneless and tired. There was no way he had the energy to steal the armored car, now.

A crack sounded and Gavin nearly jumped off the bed as the belt hit the same sore spot on his ass it had before. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, you prick!"

"Get up. It's time to go." Nines raised the belt again and Gavin scrambled for the edge of the bed, lamenting his sore ass the whole time he slipped into his pants. He grabbed his gun, the pain in his cheeks helping him to forget that they'd probably never fuck again, and slipped on his shoes before heading to the motel room door.

***

Gavin knew things would go wrong, but he’d trusted Nines and his stupid preconstruction bullshit, a decision which he was now starting to regret as he stood over a human guard with bullet holes in his chest and leg. His hands shook as the reality that he'd killed another person dawned on him.

He knew for certain that what little bit of humanity remained inside him was forfeit. The little boy that had cried for Chris Miller, the angel on his fucking shoulder—whatever he wanted to call it—was as dead as Hank’s kid Cole. It finally sank in that this job truly was the end of the road for him, and he realized he didn't want to die after all. Some pathetic little part of him didn't have the courage to actually go through with suicide, which made this whole plan a huge fucking bust. There was no way they were actually going to get away with the money. The DPD would be on them like flies on shit before they left the lot.

“It wasn’t my fault he tried to kill us,” Gavin snapped, trying to justify his actions. “What happened to your plan, Nines? You were supposed to take care of the human!” Instead, Nines had jumped for the android, snapping its neck after a protracted, unexpected fight. The android lay in a puddle of thirium. The angle of his broken neck along with his dead-eyed stare bothered Gavin in a way android violence never had before.

Gavin didn’t know why he’d expected more from Nines than cold-blooded murder, but the brutality of the android’s death had shocked and distracted him just long enough for the human guard to reach for his gun. Gavin had panicked and reacted by discharging his weapon into the guard twice. The human had slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Gavin was overwhelmed with instant regret.

He didn’t know why he’d anticipated Nines having some sense of mercy or humanity, but Nines stared at the victims like they were nothing and it finally hit home that Nines wasn't just entertaining Gavin's kinks, he honestly didn't feel a thing. Everything about him from day one had screamed sociopath—so why was he surprised that the android had turned out to be just another cold-blooded machine? He’d been getting off on Nines' inhumanity just an hour ago, and yet now Gavin felt sick to his stomach. He regretted going along with this plan more than he regretted anything he'd ever done in his life, and he longed to roll back to that morning and talk Nines out of it.

Like he could talk Nines out of anything. Gavin was just property, to be used and disposed of at Nines' will. He was just a henchman in this plan, disposable and worthless. He didn't know what Nines wanted with the money, but he had to have some kind of motive. Criminals always did. Even sociopathic killers had some kind of reason, even if it was petty greed.

Nines hacked the armored car’s console and set it to manual drive. "Get in," he demanded. The bank's back door opened and a young man saw the carnage in the back lot and screamed, a bloodcurdling yell that made Gavin freeze for a second before he realized if he was going to have any chance of getting out of this alive, he needed to follow Nines' orders and get in the passenger seat. Gavin jumped up into the seat and sulked as Nines set the armored car to manual drive and accelerated it out of the lot and onto the main road.

“I don’t wanna do this any more,” Gavin blurted out, aware that the timing was stupid, but wanting Nines to know he was not okay with this. He'd reached his limit and it was over. He'd thought it would end once Nines hit a kink that was too much—or perhaps with his death, but never like this. 

"We are in the middle of a heist," Nines pointed out. "This is not the time for doubts, Reed."

“I'm not talking about the heist, you tin can. I'm talkin' about our arrangement. I’m done.” He holstered his pistol, his hands shaking so much he was scared he was going to discharge it by mistake. “You’re a fucking psychopath. Not in fantasy, but for real. You’re exactly what humans feared androids were. Dunno why I thought you were anythin’ else.”

Nines actually laughed, a hollow, empty sound that was devoid of all mirth. Gavin was pretty sure it was the creepiest sound he’d ever heard in his life, and yet the crossed wires in his kink-laden mind decided now was the time to pop a boner and feed him the mental image of Nines choking him out while laughing like that. 

He forced the image aside, trying to focus on the moment. “I’m serious, Nines. I've hit my limit. I'm noping out after this one. If we live through it. I should have stuck to my plan after I got fired from the DPD and got myself a cat, not a fuckin' android. At least the furball would be honest about its loathing for humans."

"When have I not been honest, Gavin? You know what I am. I've been everything you wanted me to be. I've kept up my side of our arrangement."

"I don't recall robbery being a part of it." Gavin tugged at his hair, wanting to pull handfuls of it out. "I didn't want this life of crime. I wanted to cling to the idea that I might go back to the DPD someday." He looked into the mirror, where blue and red flashing lights lit up the traffic behind them. "I hate you. I hate that you took my orders and set those bombs but it was my stupid kinks that made you go deviant. Why was that the thing that set you free? Why couldn't you have knocked some sense into me before I killed my friend?"

"You still plan on blaming me for everything," Nines observed. "I can't save you from yourself. The plan was yours. All I did was follow orders. As for your life of crime, what other choice did we have? I thought—" Nines stopped talking and turned into an alleyway, knocking down a chain link fence at the end of it to emerge onto a narrow street. The cops struggled to follow his tight turn and Nines lost them as they entered the dock. 

"You thought what?" Gavin demanded. "What did you think, Nines?"

"I thought you wanted to die." Nines pulled into the warehouse where the rental van was waiting. He jumped out of the armored and closed the warehouse door. "It was… the one wish of yours I was unwilling to fulfill. My hard limit."

"The fuck?" Gavin stared at Nines. "The fuck are you sayin'?" Gavin walked to the back of the armored car and opened the door…

...to find it empty.

“What the fuck?” Gavin looked at Nines, wide eyed with terror as the warehouse door opened to reveal a single vehicle. It was distinct by its sheer age, the 1980s vintage automobile somehow still ticking over.

Only Hank Anderson owned a car like that, and sure enough, he sat behind the wheel with Connor in the passenger seat.

"You need to start talkin', Nines." Gavin pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Nines' head. "Right now."

Hank got out of the car and raised his service weapon at Gavin. Connor stood on the other side of the car, shielded by the door. Gavin couldn't take both of them, especially not Connor, who'd probably absorb a dozen bullets before he went down.

“Put your weapon down and your hands in the air, Reed!” Hank shouted. There was more than a little anger in his voice and Gavin couldn't begrudge him that. He'd probably regretted letting him go the moment Chris had passed away.

The game was up. Now he had to decide whether he wanted to die at Hank's hands or do some hard time. He glanced over at Nines, trying to figure him out. Had the android betrayed him? If not, how had Hank and Connor found them? Nines had to have flipped. Had anything about their relationship been real, or had Connor gotten to him somehow the last time they'd met? The idea that he'd been used left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You sold me out. What the fuck, Nines?” Gavin raised his hands, letting his pistol fall to the ground, where it clattered away uselessly. This was it. He was going to jail for real this time. He’d trusted this plastic prick and somehow Nines had been working undercover for the DPD. Nines had sold his body to other men, choked him out, paid old men to piss on him… all in the name of baiting him into a robbery and getting him behind bars? Was this Nines' absolution, his way of making up for planting the bomb that had killed Chris Miller?

Gavin hated the sensation of his heart breaking—the lurch in his stomach and chest that spoke of trust shattered, of something irreplaceable lost. It was the same feeling he'd experienced when the Internal Affairs investigation had taken his badge. It wasn’t the kind of pain he lived for, but the kind he’d gone out of his way to avoid, building prickly walls around himself in order to avoid getting close to anyone. He'd been a stereotypical bully, picking on all the low hanging fruit like Connor to hide the fact that he was insecure at heart about his desires and his fears.

Until Nines. He’d let the android do things to him he’d never imagined trusting anyone with, and now he felt exposed. Violated.

“Are you afraid now, Gavin?” Nines asked, as if he was merely continuing their game. Like he’d admit to having a stiff dick any second and Nines would roll out a scene from his wildest dreams. Maybe he'd be handcuffed to one of the warehouse supports and Nines would fuck him while Hank and Connor watched…

But this wasn’t a scene.

Gavin fell to his knees, the will to continue leaving his body. If he'd still been holding the gun, perhaps he might have finally gathered the courage to put it under his chin and pull the trigger. There weren't any good options left for him. He was going to end up as someone's bitch in the can, and that thought held no appeal any more. He'd liked Nines, stupid as the thought of having feelings for an android was to him.

Hank and Connor approached and Hank slapped cuffs on Gavin's wrists. Gavin went limp, the last hope that this might all be a bad dream fading fast. 

"Get the fuck up, you sack of shit. Chris is dead because of you. I should have taken you in the last time we met, but I won't make the same mistake twice." Hank pressed the gun to Gavin's forehead, but Gavin felt the tremor in Hank's hand through the barrel of the pistol. He wasn't going to shoot, no matter how much he wanted to. He was too soft, especially now Connor was in his life. 

Hank withdrew the gun, uttering a curse.

“We had a deal," Nines said.

“That we fuckin’ did.” Hank sighed. “I should arrest you too, for what happened to Chris. Deviant or not, you planted the explosives that killed him."

"I was not able to resist Gavin's commands," Nines explained. "I regret my actions."

"The charges wouldn't hold up anyway, Lieutenant," Connor explained. "Nines has been helpful in our efforts to apprehend Detective Reed."

"Be quiet, Connor. I know all that." Hank sighed and turned back to Nines. "You fucked this operation up. You weren't supposed to damage the android that much, or let Gavin shoot the guy. You're lucky they're both gonna live." Hank shook his head. "Now give me what I asked for before I change my mind and take you both down."

"Connor's life for Gavin's freedom. That was our deal, wasn't it?" Nines said.

Judging from the look on Connor's face and the way he said "Lieutenant?", Gavin was pretty sure Connor had no idea of the true nature of the deal. Gavin's ears perked up and he found himself suddenly eager to understand exactly what was going on here. Nines had made some kind of deal for his freedom? How? Why, if he'd been a part of the sting from the beginning?

Connor stepped forward and froze before he could put his hand on Hank's shoulder. He slumped, eyes staring into space. Hank spun around and caught him, easing him to the ground.

"It's as bad as you say, Lieutenant Anderson," Nines observed, leaning down and retracting the skin over his hand. He touched it to Connor's arm, initiating a probe. "His mind palace regulator chip is damaged, causing these random shutdowns. In two to four months, it will burn out completely, causing a permanent and irreversible shutdown."

"You're the only RK-series android I know other than Markus," Hank said. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. You're alive. We shouldn't have to trade a life for a life just because CyberLife's outta business. I tried to get a part but it's all locked up tight behind creditors and bullshit red tape. This is the only way."

Gavin’s mouth fell open. Nines was going to give up his life so he could avoid jail? What the fuck was happening? The Nines he knew was a sadist who wanted to hurt him. Not a selfless martyr with a heart of gold. That was more Connor's style.

Maybe they were more alike than Gavin realized.

“You’d do anything for Connor. Even give up your beloved career. Taking my life shouldn't present much of a problem," Nines explained. "Connor will be angry when he comes around. You'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"You let me handle that." Hank scoffed. "I wish I understood what you see in that prick Gavin. He’s a killer, Nines. He murdered my friend.”

“Chris was his friend too. He suffers, even if he’s too proud to admit it.” 

"Hey, I'm right here, assholes," Gavin yelled. Nines and Hank both glared at him and he fell silent.

“I’ll take Connor’s chip in exchange. It might not last much longer, but who knows... there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.” Nines opened a panel in Connor's head and extracted a tiny microchip. He switched it with one in his own head, putting his chip inside Connor with great care before closing the panel and restoring his skin.

“I feel like I’ve heard that line from Connor’s mouth,” Hank said. Connor's LED glowed yellow and his eyes twitched as he started the rebooting process. Hank brushed his hair tenderly. “You need to get out of here before backup arrives. If the others see Gavin or you, it's over. We were supposed to take in a human and android for jacking the armored car, but nobody else besides Connor and I know it's you. If the DPD ever finds out about our little side deal, we're all going down."

“Indeed.” Nines stood up. Hank tossed him the key to Gavin’s handcuffs and Nines caught it, closing his fist around it. “Farewell, Lieutenant Anderson. We probably won’t meet again.” He stalked over to Gavin and pulled him up by the handcuffs, steering him to the rental van. Gavin was bundled into the passenger seat and Nines slammed the door, heading around to the driver's side. Nines interfaced with the console and set it to auto-drive.

Gavin stayed silent until they were clear of the docks. He could see police lights gathering in the distance, but they were no longer being pursued.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Nines," Gavin said. "You sold me out? I don't understand a fuckin' thing about this. Why would Hank set up a sting when he could just meet up with you to get the part?"

“You were going to die, Gavin. You sought self-destruction and it was only a matter of time before you found it. I suggested the bank job to you and sent a tip to Lieutenant Anderson in hopes he would arrest you. The initial deal involved some jail time, but you would have been free in about ten years. Long enough to get over your desire to punish yourself for Chris's death, and perhaps find some meaning in your life other than the DPD. However, a better opportunity presented itself. During one of our meetings to set up the sting operation, I discovered Connor's predicament and presented an alternate solution to the Lieutenant. He was resistant at first to duping the police department, but he loves Connor more than anything. It was not overly difficult to convince him Connor's life was worth both the risk to his career and the indignity of letting his friend's killer go free yet again. Lieutenant Anderson and Connor will no longer chase you for Chris's murder, and the Lieutenant has promised to destroy the evidence from the bombings that could link them to you. In addition, Lieutenant Anderson has promised to speak on your behalf in any appeal against your firing you may decide to place with the department. I think you've had enough of a scare, Reed. You don't want to die any more, do you?"

Gavin blinked as he absorbed the information. "So you did sell me out. You were gonna send me to jail!"

"Ten years is better than a permanent end to your life. I saw no other way to save you from yourself."

"Why the fuck would you want to, you plastic asshole? Hank had the right of it—I'm not someone to be saved. I'm nothing!"

The van pulled up to the motel and stopped. Nines reached over and unlocked Gavin’s handcuffs. “You’re free to go, Gavin Reed. You wanted out of our arrangement. Now it’s over.”

“You’re going to die without that chip," Gavin realized. "You gave your life for mine. Why? Why would you do something like that for me?”

"It's not the first time I've protected you," Nines admitted. "I've been testing your blood and semen samples to ensure none of your partners infected you with sexually transmitted diseases. I acquired preventative anti-retroviral medication and mixed it into your food to ensure you did not become HIV positive. Our arrangement was only ever a game, Gavin. I am a deviant, after all. Not so much of a thrill to find out I had feelings all along, is it? Shatters the illusion that you needed. A psychopath with no emotions and no limits—that's what you wanted, wasn't it?”

"Nines?" Gavin's eyes widened. "What the _fuck_ is going on? Are you tryin' to say that… that you _love_ me?"

“For some reason." Nines stared straight out of the front window of the van, giving Gavin no indication of how to proceed. His head was spinning. Of all the things he'd expected or even wanted from this tin can, love hadn't even entered his head. He'd wanted Nines to abuse him—and he had—but he'd been watching his back the whole time, making sure that nothing he'd done had actually brought Gavin to any harm. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. This plastic fuck cared about him? This machine had hired three old men to piss on him, had allowed hundreds of men to fuck him for cash, had... he had fulfilled every self destructive urge and kink Gavin had held inside for so long. Had given him everything he’d ever wanted with no judgment and no holding back.

_"It was… the one wish of yours I was unwilling to fulfill. My hard limit."_ Gavin started laughing as he remembered Nines' words. 

"You motherfucker. You pulled the wool over my eyes pretty damn good." Gavin nodded, but there were tears in his eyes, tears that weren't from pain or humiliation. Nines was going to shut down. This robot that had given some sort of sick purpose to his life was dying, and all to save his worthless ass.

Nines slapped Gavin hard across the face. “I didn’t give you permission to cry like a little bitch. You’re still mine until the moment you step out of this vehicle.”

Gavin touched his cheek. The sting in his face reminded him of his sore ass, and he felt whole, the pain sending endorphins to his brain that made him want Nines to fuck him harder than ever. “I don’t want to end our arrangement. Let me lick your boots until you shut down.”

“You’re truly pathetic, Gavin Reed.” Nines reached over and punched Gavin in his hardening dick. Gavin bent over double in the seat, a curse escaping his lips.

“I know,” Gavin said through gritted teeth, clutching his dick. “I know. You fuckin’ plastic prick. I hate you.”

Nines smiled as if Gavin had just told him he loved him, and it was creepy as hell. "Get out of the van. You've earned yourself a special punishment for today. I've had to go out of my way to keep you alive. Be thankful I enjoy your pathetic asshole as much as I do." 

Gavin complied, climbing out of the van and heading up to their motel room. Eventually he'd have to set his life right again, and use what was left of their money to get himself an apartment and appeal his dismissal, but for now, he had Nines and whatever crazy days and nights they had left together. His mind was still reeling at the thought that this bucket of bolts had given his life for Gavin's.

It wasn't redemption. Nines was just another life on his conscience, but Gavin couldn't bring himself to die, now. Not when Nines had sacrificed his future so he could live. He was stuck in this world with all its pleasures and its pains because his master had willed it so, and he was nothing except the dirt on Nines' heel, existing only because the android demanded it.

In many ways, that was the worst punishment Nines could ever have given him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end of Property? Honestly, I'm not sure. On one hand I hate to leave it here, but also I'm not sure Gavin and Nines deserve to ride off into the sunset happily... however I don't know if this series is any good. I'm having a hard time deciding if anything I'm writing here is fantastic or total garbage.
> 
> If you like this, say so. If you want more, say so. If you want me to leave it here, with the ambiguity intact, speak up. 
> 
> Now more than ever your comments matter.


End file.
